


Oops, wrong setting....

by kiriko_the_klance_shipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But i cant think of them rn so bear with me, Cock Rings, Gay Keith (Voltron), Handcuffs, I wrote this while watching tarzan on vhs?????, Idk this may turn multi-chapter, Keith has a little daddy kink, Lance sees :3c, M/M, Mentions of Voyeurism, Orgasm Denial, Probably other things i should mention, help????, keith gets rekt, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriko_the_klance_shipper/pseuds/kiriko_the_klance_shipper
Summary: Keith goes to train at night and finds a new setting. He decides to try it out, but things don't exactly go well and he's stuck with the awkward side affectsOr, Keith gets fucked by a training droid????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry you guys this isn't very good, but hey, I tried. If you like it, leave kudos and a comment. This might become a multi chapter fic, so if you'd like me to continue this, just let me know.
> 
> And so, without further ado, I give you..... This absolute piece of shit :D

When Keith woke up that _very_ early morning (his earth-time clock told him it was 12:22 am), he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He just couldn't sleep. He had too much energy and he needed to get moving.

He supposed he could hit the training deck. He figured no one was awake anyway, so why not. 

So Keith got out of his pajamas and pulled on a tank-top, along with some comfortable work out shorts and shoes. 

As he walked down the hallway to the training deck, Keith couldn't help but pause in front of Lance's room. He listened for a bit, trying to hear if Lance was awake or not. He didn't know why he cared, but he wanted to make sure the blue paladin was getting enough sleep. It was probably because they needed him to form voltron. Yeah. That's it.

When he didn't hear anything, he assumed Lance was asleep and kept walking. 

_Just stop thinking about it,_ he told himself as soon as the familiar, burning feeling began to blossom in his chest. 

When Keith finally arrived at the training deck, the lights were already on. 

But Keith just shrugged, figuring Shiro forgot to turn the lights off after his nightly practice.

Keith walked onto the training deck and up to the little keypad on the wall to choose his setting.

As he scrolled through the different levels and settings, he happened upon a new one he'd never seen before. 

_S &M hard?_

"Huh."

He selected it. Honestly, what was the worst that could happen? The worst that could happen is Keith would get his ass beat in a fight. But even then, it wouldn't be that bad since no one was there to poke fun at him. 

When the sparring droid finally came through the sliding hatch, Keith readied his bayard and got in position. 

But there was something wrong. The droid didn't have a weapon. 

Maybe he wasn't supposed to use a weapon for this one? 

Eying the droid suspiciously, Keith deactivated his bayard and tossed it aside, readying himself once again for an attack. 

But the attack never came. The droid seemed to have a different idea. 

Instead of getting in a fighting stance, the droid just simply walked up to Keith and grabbed both of his hands in a vise-like grip, making him yelp in surprise. 

"Wh-what the fuck?!" He shrieked. "End sequence!!!!"

But the droid just held his hands tighter in one of its hands. Keith tried to look behind him, but his arms were being held above his head. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get out of the droid's tight grip. 

Suddenly, Keith felt the droid's other hand gripping at the waistband of his shorts and underwear, his eyes going wide. When both layers were yanked down to his ankles, he shivered, goosebumps rising where his skin was exposed to the cold air of the room. He was starting to see where this was going, and he didn't like it. He wanted it to stop. 

But the droid kept going. Keith flinched. He felt something warm, hard, and slimy press up against the small of his back. 

He swallowed. Now there was no doubt about what was going on. But there was nothing he could do except struggle with all he had.

Keith began to kick with all his might. But to no avail. 

"Ngh. AAAARG-" 

He was then silenced. The droid had shoved a silicone rod with straps in his mouth, clasping it behind his head. 

With Keith successfully silenced, the droid brought its free hand up to Keith's chest, gripping at his tank-top before roughly ripping it from Keith's trembling form. 

With all obstructions removed, the droid began massaging Keith's bare chest, flicking at the slowly hardening nubs with its cold, metal fingers. 

Keith suddenly found his hands in cuffs, a hook coming down from the ceiling to rest a foot above Keith's head. 

The droid then proceeded to hook Keith's cuffed hands onto the chain, leaving it with two free hands to do whatever the program saw fit. 

_"Begin preparation sequence."_

Things only escalated from there. Keith began feeling little pinches, first on each nipple, then on his hardening dick, and finally one on each buttock. When he looked down, he only caught a glimpse of a retreating needle before he began feeling an extreme tingling sensation blossoming from where he was pricked. 

_Shit... Aphrodisiacs,_ he thought, dread settling in the pit of his stomach. 

The tingling only intensified as the droid continued teasing him, rubbing circles on his nipples and sliding what could only be described as a robotic dick between his thighs. 

Tears began streaming down Keith's face, falling to the ground in front of him. He didn't want this. He desperately wanted to get out of this situation, and he was praying to God for this nightmare to end. But the aphrodisiacs were starting to kick in. Keith was growing warm fast, and a blush was spreading across his skin. His breath was becoming ragged and he could feel a blossoming heat coiling in his stomach. 

The rubbing wasn't enough. He needed _more._ Keith was burning up and he desperately needed relief. He began grinding against the droid with his ass, the drugs he'd been injected with heightening his sensitivity in that area. 

That plus the hands massaging his pecs were driving him crazy, but he was still unsatisfied.

Which was why he whimpered pathetically when the droid stopped and stepped away, leaving Keith a trembling, melted mess. 

Keith was surprised yet again when he felt his cheeks being spread. 

_This is it,_ he thought. Keith desperately wanted to be filled. He wanted to feel the heat and pressure of having a cock inside of him. Keith was preparing himself for what he needed so desperately at the moment.

But what Keith got was not what he was expecting. 

Keith felt a very light pinch on the rim of his fluttering hole, causing him to moan around the silicone rod in his mouth. 

The droid gripped a fistful of Keith's hair, making him arch his back a little. The slick rod slid back in between Keith's thighs, fucking them from behind as Keith tried his best to relive the pressure and heat he felt by grinding against the droid desperately. 

Keith's knees were getting a bit weak. He was high on the aphrodisiacs that had been pumped into his system and the teasing was becoming too much for him. 

The droid seemed to sense this, and soon, Keith felt hands scooping him up from behind the knees and being suspended, his back against the droid's chest plate. He looked around in confusion and disappointment at the loss of contact for the second time.

_"Begin penetration sequence."_

Keith's dick jumped at that. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to be stuffed full. No, he NEEDED it. 

Suddenly, Keith's hole was being breached, the flesh inside of him being massaged by a slick, robotic finger. He tried his best to push himself further onto the droid's finger, but his restraints were making it a little hard. The finger began pumping in and out of him, making Keith grunt and moan in pleasure. 

That pleasure intensified as more fingers were added, scissoring in his hole to stretch him out.

By now, Keith was panting and his hair was all dishevelled. There was drool dripping down his chin as his tongue writhed against his gag. 

He moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced. 

_"Prostate located."_

> Keith saw stars as the droid curled its fingers, pressing against the bunch of sensitive nerves deep within him. He would've came right then if the droid's other hand wasn't gripping his length tightly, preventing him from releasing. 

The the droid eventually did release its grip on Keith's dick, but he could still feel himself being squeezed tightly, being held back. 

He looked down and whimpered when he saw the cock ring around his dick. He had a feeling he'd never get release, and he couldn't bear the thought. He _needed_ to cum. 

He moaned desperately, trying to get this point across. 

Keith heard a loud pop from behind him and gasped at the absence of fingers in his hole. He began clenching around nothing, wanting desperately to be filled.

He felt the cuffs around his hands come undone, and he felt himself fall back, the droid dropping him on the ground roughly. When he looked back at the droid standing over him, the droid reached down and pulled up Keith's hips, kneeling behind him. 

Any gymnast would be jealous of the way Keith's back was arched. His chest was flat against the ground, and his ass was in the air. His hole fluttered as the cold air hit it. 

The droid undid the clasp to Keith's gag, letting his ragged breath echo in the large room. 

Looking back at the droid, Keith raised his hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks and opening his legs even wider. 

"P-please," he begged in a broken voice. "F-fuck me... D-daddy."

Keith was momentarily surprised at the words that left him, but he hardly had time to think about it before he felt something hot and slick prod at his entrance teasingly. 

"P-please! I- I need it!" He whimpered. 

The droid then began pushing into him slowly, but Keith quickly grew impatient. Getting on his hands and knees and using that for leverage, he pushed himself all the way back onto the droid's rod, his eyes tearing up at how much of a stretch it was. 

The feeling was soon gone though, as the droid had pulled out completely, as if to punish him for stepping out of line.

"N-no," he whimpered, his voice cracking pitifully. "P-please..."

In response, the robot gripped Keith's hair in its hands yet again, slamming his head down onto the cold floor. 

Keith couldn't help the moan that escaped him. It just felt so good. 

The hand that wasn't yanking Keith's hair was stroking him slowly, drawing out a whimper from Keith. The cock ring was still preventing him from cumming, which made him unravel even further. 

The hand began picking up speed, Keith thrusting back onto it in time with the quick strokes. 

"DADDY" He shouted as his orgasm ripped through him. 

But he didn't cum. He was still very much hard, and the aphrodisiacs were still in his system. 

Not able to take it any longer, Keith began pumping his own fingers into himself while tugging at the cock ring in an attempt to get it off. 

"Ha-ah..." 

The thing wouldn't budge. After a few minutes of desperate pulling on Keith's part, the droid decided to intervene. 

It pulled Keith's fingers out of himself and bound Keith's hands behind his back so that he was stuck with his face on the ground. 

Keith was trembling. He'd orgasmed once already and he was getting really close to his second. His legs were jelly and his dick was red and pinned to his stomach. He trembled uncontrollably as he lay there helplessly. 

Keith was allowed a moment to catch his breath before the droid was shoving its rod deep into Keith's pulsing heat once more.

Keith felt like his insides were melting. The droid began thrusting at a brutal speed, hitting Keith's prostate with every thrust. 

He was practically screaming in pleasure now, each moan and curse echoing off of the training deck's walls. He was thankful for the castles soundproof walls. 

The droid continued pounding into Keith relentlessly. He began to feel the heat in his stomach coiling tighter. 

His second orgasm was coming on.

"P-p-pleease," he moaned. "I n-need -!!!"

_"Increasing girth and speed."_

Keith gasped and moaned as he felt his hole being stretched even further, while the droid thrusted into him even faster. 

As Keith reached his climax, the droid unclipped the cockring, and Keith came harder than he ever had before as his orgasm overtook him, his vision going white.

He shouted as thick, hot ropes of cum shot out of his cock in short bursts. 

He then felt something warm shoot into him as he came down from his euphoric high. 

_It's cumming in me??_

It was a bit confusing, but Keith didn't care. He was spent. 

The droid pulled out and stood, making Keith collapse on his stomach from lack of support. It walked back over to the sliding hatch, disappearing into the storage unit it came from. 

Keith heard the door to the training deck slide open, and he looked over just in time to see Lance's back as he ran out of the room. 

_Well, shit,_ he thought. 

But Keith couldn't help but not care at the moment. He was still a little dazed.

As soon as he had enough energy, Keith rose shakily to his feet, trying to ignore the blue liquid dripping out of his abused hole. 

He staggered over to the control pad on the wall, found the level he'd previously selected, and deleted it from the entire system. 

_No more of that,_ he thought. 

He then pulled his shorts back on and made his way back to his room as the cleaning droids began to sweep away the remains of his shirt and mop up the white and blue mess on the floor. 

When he arrived at his room, he collapsed on his bed, not bothering to shower. 

And so he laid there, wondering about what was to come in the morning as he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.


	2. im bad with chapter titles :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a little awkward lol  
> so is Lance  
> "Nobody notices" (-_- they actually do)  
> anyway  
> yeah  
> bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so idrc if you guys wanted a multichapter fic or not  
> here you go  
> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> love u guys<3

Later that morning, Keith sat up in his bed, immediately regretting the action. His ass hurt like hell and all of his muscles were sore.

The memories from earlier that morning began flooding back to his mind, and Keith felt heat spread across his face as he remembered what he’d done. What Lance had seen him do.

As Keith sat there thinking, the magnitude of the whole situation came crashing down on him, and he began to panic, his mind going ninety miles a minute.

 _‘Shit shit shit shit SHIT. LANCE ACTUALLY /SAW/ ME_. _HE /HEARD/ WHAT I SAID…_

Keith wanted to die. He flopped back down onto his bed and covered his red face with his sheets. He didn’t want to think about any of it. How Lance had seen him getting fucked by a droid. How he’d seen Keith become so unraveled. But what really made Keith want to launch his ass into space was the fact that Lance had heard him call the droid… _daddy_.

Keith shuddered at that. It was embarrassing to think that Lance of all people had been there when Keith discovered his daddy kink, which he was just barely coming to terms with. And what made it even worse was the fact that he couldn’t really avoid Lance very well. Yeah, sure, they could avoid each other in their free time, but while training or on a mission? Not a chance. Keith was definitely going to die. What did Lance even think? He probably thought that Keith enjoyed things like that and that it was a usual thing for him to have robot sex with the sparring droids. Keith repeatedly slammed his face into his pillow.

_What the FUCK do I do now?!_

He desperately wanted to stay in his quarters all day, maybe even for the rest of his life, but he knew that he had to eat. Plus he was a paladin of Voltron, so yeah. He couldn’t really do that.

So, with a new resolve to put it all behind him and act like he didn’t kind of get fucked by a robot, Keith kicked the sheets off of his body. He got out of bed with a groan, gathering his dirty sheets from his bed and cramming them in his hamper.

 _Who's idea was it to go to bed without a shower_ , he thought in irritation.

He went into his bathroom and took a hot shower, cleaning himself out as gently and carefully as he could. He couldn’t help but to wonder why that setting was even in the system as he watched the sticky, blue substance go down the drain. Keith brushed his teeth and dried his hair before he walked out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel.

He got dressed quickly and made his way down to the dining room where he found the rest of the paladins, plus Allura and Coran.

Keith silently grabbed a bowl of food goo, listening idly to the conversation going on at the table.

When he had his food, he looked for a place to sit. But oh, lucky him, the only seat left was the one right next to Lance McClain, who was obviously trying to ignore him. 

"Mornin' Keith!" Hunk said cheerfully as Keith plopped down in his seat, resisting the urge to wince and make a face at the pain he felt in response. 

"Hey Hunk," he replied. His reply sounded a little too cheerful for Keith's taste, but the others didn't seem to notice and went back to their conversations.

Lance said nothing to Keith, and Keith couldn't help but wonder why. 

Yeah, he'd expected it to be awkward, but was Lance really so disgusted that he couldn't even bear to _look_ at Keith?

That made his heart drop. He was beginning to think that he'd probably never get a chance to tell Lance...

He stopped that line of thought. 

_Not now._

Keith zoned out for the remaining duration of breakfast, not paying attention to any of Coran's announcement. 

After breakfast, as Keith was leaving the dining hall, Shiro stopped him. 

"Hey man, is everything okay? You looked a little out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keith replied quietly. "Just tired."

Shiro gave him a small, concerned smile. 

"Well, rest up. We've got about a week and a half long break so that we can all recuperate a bit." 

Keith gave Shiro the best smile he could muster and pat his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Don't worry, I will."

Sometimes Shiro could be a little overprotective of his younger brother, but he meant well. 

Keith turned around just in time to see Lance look away from him and continue walking and talking with Hunk. 

Keith just hoped Lance had the decency to keep what he'd seen to himself. 

For the rest of the day, Keith wandered aimlessly around the castle, occasionally running into the other paladins (with the exception of Lance of course). 

At one point he'd helped Coran clean a few rooms, which was actually more fun than it sounds due to Coran's animated retelling of hilarious stories from his past. 

But besides that, most of the day was filled with Keith just going from room to room and lounging for hours at a time. Usually he'd be training, but after what had happened that early morning, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go in there. That, and his ass still kinda hurt. 

Later that day, while Keith had been relaxing in the lounge with Pidge as she tinkered with a little machine, Coran's voice came on over the loudspeaker. 

"Paladins, please make your way over to the training deck. Today we'll be doing some... That's right, you guessed it... Bonding exercises!"

Keith and Pidge groaned, and they both chuckled when they heard Hunk and Lance do the same in the other room. 

When all of Voltron's paladins were gathered sucessfully on the training deck, Allura and Coran began to explain the exercise.

"Today's bonding exercise is pretty simple. It is designed to strengthen your trust in each other," Allura explained.

"Each of you will have a partner. With this partner, you will each be doing simple tasks. All of you will be blindfolded."

Everyone groaned at that. This was probably going to be super fucking hard. 

"These are your groups: Pidge and Hunk, Allura and Shiro, and Lance and Keith."

"The objective of this game is to find each other and make it out of a maze."

Keith gulped. He'd always hated mazes. He hated being lost and alone, and it would be even worse with the blindfold.

"First group to make it out wins. Now, put these on." Coran said as he handed them each a thick blindfold. There was no way any of them would be able to cheat. 

He put on the blindfold and tied it tightly around his head, making sure it was secure. From there, he was spun around a few times and then led to some far corner of the training deck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe it wasn't really the best, but I tried. thank you for reading!


	3. aMAZEing ;D (._. kill me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just one big oof tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should be thankful. I gave up hours of sleep for this.  
> Hope you guys like it :))

Keith sucked at mazes. That's all there was to it. His reflexes were catlike, and he was strong as a bull, but he had the absolute _worst_ fear of getting lost and he panicked sometimes. As he felt along the walls looking for a way to go, he couldn't help but wonder if Coran would actually keep them here until they all completed the maze. If he did, Keith was probably going to die here.

With that said, he began trying to think of ways to make this thing easier. He brainstormed fruitlessly and walked aimlessly until it hit him. It was so obvious that he couldn't believe that no one had thought of it yet, which made him hesitant at first, but he was getting more and more desperate as his claustrophobia began making itself known. 

"LANCE?" He shouted.

"YEAH?" Lance replied. Keith was glad that he was mature enough to start talking to him again, even if it was only just for now. 

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I'LL COME FIND YOU."

Keith waited a bit for a response. 

"NO," he heard finally. " _YOU_ STAY WHERE YOU ARE. _I'LL_ COME FIND YOU."

Keith was doubtful at first, but he really didn't want to argue. He was tired. But at least he had an excuse not to walk and he was at least glad to have that, especially since his ass was still sore.

"O-OKAY," he stuttered uncertainly. He wasn't really used to doing what Lance said without an argument, so it felt a little weird to hear himself agreeing so quickly.

After a few minutes, he heard Lance speak again. He sounded closer. 

"KEITH. SAY SOMETHING." 

Keith knew what Lance was doing, so he complied, revealing his location as he shouted to Lance. 

Soon enough, he heard Lance's footsteps coming down the maze's corridor at a high speed. Before Keith could say anything about that, he felt all 260 pounds of Lance's weight slam into him, knocking him to the ground. 

He let out a startled yelp as he hit the floor with Lance pressed flush against him. Keith let out what sounded like a half choke half gargle in his flustered state. 

"L-Lance what the fuck!"

"Sorry sorry," he said, actually sounding sorry to Keith's surprise. He felt Lance lift up off of him, breathing heavily from all that running. 

Then, what startled Keith even more was the feeling of being lifted off of the ground by Lance's strong hands and placed on the ground.

"Um... W-we should get going," Keith stammered.

"Yeah."

Keith was glad for the blindfolds. He was sure he was blushing madly at that moment.

The two continued to walk in silence, feeling along the walls for places to turn. 

"Man, what the fuck," he heard Lance curse after a while. "How the hell are we supposed to get out of this thing if we're both blindfolded?"

Keith stayed silent. He didn't really have an answer nor was he sure that Lance even wanted him to respond. He really did want to get this over with, but he just wasn't sure how to accomplish that at the moment. 

"So, um..." Lance said awkwardly. "About, uh, about earlier..." 

Keith couldn't believe it. _Lance wanted to have this conversation_ now?!

"Earlier?" He said dumbly. So that's how we're doing it, huh? 

"Um, yeah," Lance replied, sounding mildly confused. "You know...." He trailed off suggestively.

"Lance what the fuck are you talking about?" Keith asked. He knew he shouldn't be playing dumb like this, but he was still kinda pissed at Lance. 

"Keith, you know what I'm talking about."

"I really don't, Lance," he replied indignantly. 

"Do I really have to say it out loud, Keith? Is that what you want?" He said.

"Lance, please, we have to focus on getting out of here. There's no time for your stupid jokes."

Lance went silent at that. Keith knew he was being cruel, but Lance kinda deserved it. Well, not really. Actually, now that Keith thought about it, it wasn't even Lance's fault. He was just being petty.

"We can talk later," he said after a few minutes of guilty contemplation. 

"Okay..." Lance said quietly. Now Keith really felt bad. 

~~~

It had taken Lance and Keith a few hours to finally find their way out of that stupid maze, but at least they weren't the last ones to do so. They still had to wait another half hour for Shiro and Allura to make it out, which was surprising considering they were both the leaders of Voltron. 

"Wait," Lance said when they were finally all gathered at the exit of the maze. "how was this supposed to help us as a team again?"

"Well, you see," Coran began. Keith immediately tuned everyone else out. He really wasn't all that interested in what this was all about. He was just glad it was over. 

As the team talked and joked around, Keith made his way to his quarters, desperately wanting to rest. 

"Hey Keith! Wait up!"

Keith sighed exasperatedly, turning to see Lance jogging towards him. This was going to be a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.... Idrk what to say I'm really tired and I'm trying to get things done on my break so plz forgive me  
> Comments&kudosplzthanksbyeeeee


	4. frick frack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically, fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing and i have applications to go through so here have this piece of shit bye i love u <3<3

Keith couldn't help the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach as Lance pulled him aside after "training". This was gonna be hella awkward and both he and Lance knew it. But they had to talk about this. Neither the team or they needed this sort of tension on any of their missions. So Keith braced himself for the worst, bringing up the walls he usually used when he was faced with awkward or uncomfortable subjects. 

The two of them turned the corner in silence, stopping to stand in front of each other when they were out of the other paladins' earshot. 

They stood silently for a while, Lance obviously trying to get his thoughts together and turn them into words. Keith twiddled his thumbs anxiously, trying to be patient. But he couldn't bear it. He couldn't suffer not knowing what Lance was thinking about at that moment. 

"What was it you wanted to talk about?," Keith asked quietly after a few more minutes passed.

Lance looked at him sternly, something the blue paladin didn't usually do unless he was _really_ mad or had a lot on his mind. 

"You know what," Lance replied dryly. Keith knew now that there was definitely no way around this, but he was desperate to avoid this absolutely necessary conversation. 

"I really don't," he said. It was not very convincing. 

" _Keith_ ," Lance said, his eyebrows drawing lower in anger. 

Keith sighed, defeated. He hated it, but Lance wouldn't let him go without his acknowledgement of the situation. 

"Yeah. I know," he mumbled. He really didn't know what to say. Was there really anything he could say? _Oh, you saw me get raped by a droid and discovered my daddy kink? Yeah, sorry about that._ Yeah, right. This was definitely _not_ going to be a pleasurable experience. 

"Can we not do this here, though?" He asked, looking down the corridor in both directions.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best," Lance replied as they walked over to the hall closet. When they were both inside, Lance locked the door, turning to face a very, very nervous and uncomfortable Keith. 

"First of all," Lance started. Keith crossed his arms and swallowed the lump in his throat, the sound echoing in the small room. "Are you okay?" 

Keith was put off guard for a second. 

"What?" he asked dumbly. 

"Are. You. Okay?" he asked again. Keith was still confused. After everything Lance had seen, this was what he wanted to know? 

"I'm... still confused." 

Lance rolled his eyes. 

"That... droid, it treated you pretty, um, roughly, right?" he asked with a little blush. 

_Oh_.

Keith looked down, embarrassed. 

"Um, yeah. I-I'm okay," he stuttered. His ears and cheeks were burning, he could tell. "It's a little hard to walk though."

Keith winced, regretting saying that last part. That was definitely embarrassing. He felt the heat in his face grow further. He probably looked like a tomato at the moment.

"W-well, I mean, it could be worse, r-right?" Keith stammered, attempting to regain his dignity. He was failing miserably. 

"Yeah," Lance said, looking off to the side. 

Keith's anxiety spiked at that, and he continued trying to recover his image. 

"I swear I don't do that on a regular basis, I just- I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and- and what you heard, I- I...." Keith was a blushing mess at this point and he had no idea how to continue that sentence without saying the word _daddy kink._

"Your daddy kink?" Lance supplied shamelessly. 

Keith immediately died inside. He slumped to the floor, completely deflated. It felt like his soul had left his fucking body, abandoning him in this unfortunate situation. He covered his blushing face with his arms, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

"Keith?" Lance asked, prodding at his side with his foot. Keith continued to sit in his little blushing ball. He couldn't see Lance, but he could tell by his voice that he was smiling and Keith would _not_ give him the satisfaction of acknowledgement. 

"Keeeeiiiith~" Lance said, now _very_ close to his ear. His blush got even worse (if possible) and he buried his face even further into he arms.

"No," he said weakly.

Lance chuckled. "Don't worry, Keith, I'm not judging you. I just wanted to make sure that this won't make things... weird."

His head shot up at that, his face still extremely red. 

"If you didn't want things to be weird, then you shouldn't have ignored me like I actually _wanted_ to get fucked by a training droid. Not to mention the fact that this whole thing has been a _really_ embarrassing experience that would've been nice to avoid" he yelled, big fat tears gathering in his eyes. He shoved his face back into his arms, making incoherent whining sounds.

"Oh... sorry. I didn't mean to do that," Lance mumbled. "Just really didn't know how to act. That's why I wanted to discuss it a bit."

Keith looked up at him, slowly this time, and still red like a tomato. 

"I-it's fine... I get it," he stuttered. 

"So, we're good?" Lance asked. 

Keith smiled softly. 

"Yeah."

Lance offered a hand to him, and he took it, hoisting himself up. 

"We should probably get back," Keith said, taking his hand back. He was still a little red, but it would fade, eventually. At least, he hoped it would. 

~~~

Throughout the rest of the day, Lance and Keith got along well. So well, in fact, that the rest of the team began to get suspicious. They had been talking to each other in hushed tones all day, even snickering every now and then. 

It was rare for the two paladins to even talk to each other, let alone whisper to each other while snickering. The rest of the team was trying to decide whether it was good or bad. 

"Okay you two. What's going on?" Allura asked after listening to their giggles for a while. "You two never get along this well. Are you planning something?"

The boys looked at each other then at Allura, their eyes filled with shock. 

"Uh... what?" said Keith.

"Yeah, you two have been awfully nice to each other," Hunk said skeptically. 

Pidge piped up from their corner of the lounge. 

"I bet they're constructing a master plan to prank all of you guys."

~~~

In reality, the two had been playing rock paper scissors and getting competitive. It really had been fun, but Keith hadn't realized how loud they were laughing or how much attention they were drawing to themselves. And if Lance's expression was anything to go by, neither had he. 

"Oh," Lance said. "Sorry for being so loud."

"Uh, that was you being loud, not me," Keith said, looking Lance in the eyes. He didn't really mean it, but he really didn't want the team to know about the training incident. Thankfully, lance took the hint. 

"Nonono nono no don't you go blaming shit on me, you were laughing too, asshole."

"Fuck you no I wasn't."

And so their image was restored :)) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Again, if you'd like me to continue, comment. If not... Well, that's your business. 
> 
> Love you guys<3


End file.
